Charms and Beauty
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: Hermione is trying to finish her Charms homework. A welcome distraction comes. Quidditch Fanfiction League Round 2 Season 4. Puddlemere
For the Quidditch Fanfiction League . Round 2. Puddlemere . Chaser 1.

Subject: Charms

Prompt: My person doing Charms homework

12\. (word) throw

2\. (dialogue) "This was the most fun I've ever had.

5\. (quote) 'I want to see and understand the world outside.' - Eren Jaeger, Attack On Titan.

* * *

Hermione Granger was not happy. She had Charms homework to work on and she couldn't get anything done.

If it wasn't people asking for her autograph or guys asking her questions or girls whispering rumors about her or her classmates partying, it was something else.

* * *

She was currently in the library trying to scan the books to double check her facts were okay.

The key word being trying.

It was hard to concentrate when the girls behind her were discussing her best friend and his many attributes.

She rolled her eyes. She didn't need to know how round his ass was or how strong he was. He was her freaking best friend. She knew all this.

"His eyes can like pierce your soul."

That did it. She stood up and shoved everything into her bag. It took all she had not to throw anything at them.

A quick look placed the girls as Hufflepuffs, second years.

She huffed out the door, annoyed.

She decided to head outside to finish her work perhaps the nice warm breeze would do her some good.

* * *

She settled down near the lake under the tree.

She picked up her quill and dipped it into ink and posed her hand over the paper. Where was she?

She bit her lip and began writing.

She bobbed her head to the music that was streaming from a Wizarding radio.

The radio belonged to a fifth year Ravenclaw.

She got into the groove of things until "Lookout Granger!"

She looked up to see Draco Malfoy running full blast at her, a football flying through the air.

* * *

After the end of the war, Harry had demanded that Muggle Studies be mandatory for all wizards and witches.

It brought amusing results. Seamus finally understood Dean's love of soccer and Luna found delight in watching Muggle movies. Daphne Greengrass fell in love with several Muggle bands. All the boys found themselves getting into all sports.

She jumped up, her stuff flying and she automatically casted a shield but it was too late. Draco and the football landed on top of her.

"Malfoy! Get off me you git!"

The boy on top of her looked down at her

"I don't know Granger, I kinda like you in this position."

He smirked and she fumed, she tried to shove him off her but he had her pinned.

"Wonder if you really are a lioness?"

She blushed and their eyes met.

"Oi Maloy! Flirt with Hermione some other time. We got a game to finish."

Draco pushed himself off her and mumbled something about annoying Italians. Blaise waved his hands and Draco jogged over to them.

Hermione sighed and gathered her stuff which was scattered all over the ground.

She sighed as she saw that her ink bottle had shattered into several pieces.

It was a gift from Remus. A quick flick of her wand and the bottle was fixed but the ink was all over the place.

She stared at her Charms homework in dismay. There was no way she would able to get it done unless she went back inside.

She sighed and cast a longing look at the team's playing football.

Several of the guys had taken off their shirts. She was 19 years old, a war heroine, she could stare!

* * *

But her work came first. She gathered her things and headed to the Gryffindor Tower. Although she no longer lives in the tower, as a separate tower was set aside for all returning '8th years ' , she was still a frequent visitor.

She sat down on her chair by the fire and curled up, set on finally finishing her Charms homework.

However it was not meant to be.

A group of girls came running down the staircase, screaming and giggling.

Hermione's head began to hurt.

Then a group of first years came in and began playing Exploding Snap.

Her head began to pound.

Then a low chuckle was in her ear and a hand slide over her mouth.

"Some things never change huh?"

She smiled, she would recognize that voice anywhere.

The hand was removed and she rushed to gather her stuff.

She stood up and walked out of the Tower and headed to her room.

She smiled at Neville who was holding hands with Hannah as they talked about something.

She entered her room and casted a quick silencing charm and then spun around to throw her arms around her visitor.

* * *

"Harry!"

He laughed and picked her up, spinning her around.

Auror training had done him well.

He set her down on her feet and she giggled . Her hand brushed away his messy black hair from his eyes.

"It's getting longer."

"You are the only person I trust to cut my hair, Mione."

She sighed and he brushed her cheek.

"Stressed?"

"I save the world but all the distractions are giving me gray hairs."

"Let's go out. Have fun."

"I got Charms homework to do."

"You are the Brightest Witch of our Age. Shouldn't you have finished that?"

"My topic is about the importance of beauty charms."

She rolled her eyes and Harry Potter chuckled at the thought of his best friend using beauty charms. She used a few while they were on the run and a few for the Yule Ball, but that was it.

"How's that going?"

She groaned and he laughed.

He pulled her up from her seat and shoved her to the closet.

"Get changed. Let's go out."

She looked at him and saw that he wouldn't take no for an answer .

"Let's go do your homework somewhere else."

She grabbed her bag and walked out. Harry followed her under his cloak and they walked towards the witch with the one eye pressed the hump and they walked down the path silently.

They climbed out and then they were in Hogsmeade.

Harry removed his cloak once they were in the forest and then he grabbed her wrist and tugged her towards him.

Then he was turning and they were gone.

* * *

They landed on the floor.

Harry laughed as Hermione glared at him. "A little warning next time!"

He helped her up to his feet and then covered her eyes and led her down a path.

"Surprise."

He uncovered her eyes and she gasped at the sight before her.

"You fixed it!"

Her eyes took in the newly constructed Potter House.

The house was three stories high and everything gleamed.

The garden was barely blooming and alive.

He pulled her into the house and her eyes flooded with tears as she was greeted with pictures.

James and Lily. Remus and Sirius. The Weasleys. Her. The Durseleys. Luna. Everyone in Harry's life.

He gave her a tour of the house, ending with the bedrooms.

His bedroom was in a light blue with green sheets and red lions on the wall.

He then led her to another room. This room was also blue, with purple sheets. There was a huge bookshelf and pillows on the windowsill. A basket full of yarn was by the bed and on the desk was a picture of Harry and Hermione.

"Harry?"

"It gets lonely here, by myself. You are still looking for your parents and it's safe here."

Hermione threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

Then she let him go and zoomed over to her desk. She unpacked her Charms homework but Harry stopped her before she sat down.

"Break time."

She didn't put up a fight, mostly because it was Harry.

She followed him to the living room where he popped in a movie.

The two spent the night relaxing and talking.

* * *

"Harry, this is the most fun I've had."

Her voice was slurred, whether it was because of the fire whiskey or because she was tired , Harry didn't know.

"This year?"

"No, ever. This is normal. We are being normal."

Harry laughed and picked up his friend. He carried her to her room but she insisted that he stayed.

"Harry, let's go see the world. The real world. We never know when you need to go save the world. Lets go see it and understand it."

"You want to see the world and understand it? "

She mumbled sleepily and curled into her best friend's arms.

Harry laughed and kissed her forehead and they fell asleep.

She ended up finishing her homework that morning during breakfast.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Love you Wallflowers!**


End file.
